


First in Line

by lilacsandlavender



Series: Bates Motel One-shots (that make me miss the show even more) [7]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Gen, I don't think I care that alex is always ooc, Mother-Daughter Relationship, because that is what norma and emma are yep, emma ships them for sure, lights of winter again who else cheered??, this is a filler fic look away-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandlavender/pseuds/lilacsandlavender
Summary: When Norma goes to visit Emma in the hospital after her lung transplant, she begins to think about the advice that she should live life more freely now that Norman is away, and the two have a discussion about her and Alex's new marriage.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Series: Bates Motel One-shots (that make me miss the show even more) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014042
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	First in Line

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, the Lights of Winter episode is something very special to me, and so it the mother-daughter relationship between Emma and Norma, so I thought I'd combine the best of both to talk about White Pine Bay's best couple :)

There was no hesitation in Norma Bates’ gait as she clipped down the slick, shiny floor of Portland All Saints Hospital. Though this was one of Oregon’s biggest hospitals, Norma walked as if she knew exactly where she was going, which wasn’t a complete act of confidence on her part due to being given instructions to her destination, but seeing that room C42 appeared to be the last room on the right in the hallway, Norma had stopped needing to peer at the labels outside of the doors in her anxiousness and excitement to see the patient who had just underwent surgery.

Peeking into the desired room, Norma knocked on the open door to gain Emma Decody’s attention, and when the young redhead glanced up and saw who her visitor was, a pleased smile spread across her face, reciprocating the expression shining back at her.

“Oh, look at you. Look at you!” Norma gushed, and with three quick strides reached Emma’s side. Pulling her into a tender but sincere hug, she continued to add on, “This is amazing!”, and she meant it with her whole being.

Emma was the sweetest girl – the sweetest teen, actually, and that included Norman – that Norma had ever met. Granted, as a 41 year-old woman running a motel on the side by a highway, Norma didn’t have a ton of interaction with teenagers other than the few that came as guests or the ones she deemed as troublesome that Norman dragged from god-knows-where, but there was a goodness about Emma that remained unmatched nonetheless. Whether people would be checking in or out of the motel, or coming to the office to request for an accommodation like extra towels, Emma would never fail to greet them with that charming grin of hers that reflected the thoughtful, pure soul she was. Norma truly didn’t think the girl had a malicious or rude bone in her body. She couldn’t, not when she’d volunteered to buy flowers to decorate the outside of the motel, or when she’d made a surprise get-well-soon gift basket for Norma when she’d been sick and laid-up in bed for a week.

The knowledge that an incredibly complicated operation such as a lung transplant could have left Emma facing complications had made Norma worry for her safety, and even the mere thought of anything worse than that claiming her when she was in her most vulnerable state caused Norma’s stomach to churn. No, Emma had become like another child to her, and Norma had caught herself more than once during the time they’d known each other thinking _If I ever had a daughter, I would want her to be just like this adorable, kind girl._

Dragging over the guest chair, Norma took a seat at Emma’s bedside, grateful for on her behalf that the room seemed adequately sized, private, and, as much as one could call a hospital room “cozy”, _comfortable_ with the glow of the yellow light bouncing off the warm oak walls that weren’t shared with another patient.

“Thank _you_ for making Dylan so happy,” Norma remarked in reply to the expression of gratitude for the small potted plant. “I mean, where the hell did _this_ come from?”

There was a bashful beam on the girl’s face when she tried to explain that she really wasn’t sure, that they finally just saw each other one day, and Norma beamed back, grateful that this girl who deserved the world was happy with her son.

When Emma had announced that she was quitting her job at the motel, Norma had felt horrible for making the her feel like an outcast, which had been the ultimate reason for her departure. While Norma knew that she couldn’t very well tell Emma that the main secret being kept from her was that Norman kept blacking out and killing people, seeing the lively redhead leave had caused more sadness in her then she’d thought it would. Now with Emma and Dylan getting together, Norma was filled with excitement at the knowledge that she’d be seeing her more once the hospital permitted her release.

Norma’s joy was mainly due to this newfound insight, of course, but she couldn’t deny that the statement fondly reminded her of her own situation with Alex. Had it truly taken getting married for her to see all of a sudden that Alex had, all this time, cared for her as more than just a sheriff doing his duty of keeping a citizen safe?

Deep down Norma knew the answer was no; she had been aware of her feelings for him for a long time, for if she hadn’t, then why had Alex been the logical _and_ emotionally correct choice to ask to marry for insurance? If she’d denied the presence of the tug in her chest which made itself known each time he looked at her like _that_ , then maybe she could have written off the fluttery feeling in her stomach when he’d kissed her in city hall as just nerves. But there was no use refuting the truth that she was in love with him, and, if she was on the path of being honest, that his kisses in the privacy of their home felt just as good, if not better, than the one for show. 

Emma’s voice pulled Norma back into the present, and as someone who cared more deeply than most about others’ feelings, she asked Norma if she thought Norman would understand because while she and he had tried to date twice before, obviously things just hadn’t been working out between them. The worry about her youngest child that Norma hadn’t been able to fully set aside, especially after his harsh words just a day ago, came flooding back.

“It feels scary and awful.” Norma found herself concluding her feelings about her choice to have Norman committed, and she hoped the anxiousness she felt wasn’t displayed in her voice as much as it felt like it was.

But Emma, always the ever-observant one, sensed the anxiety starting to hang thick in the air due to Norman’s situation, and after only a few seconds offered a few uplifting words of her own as she intertwined the tips of her fingers together: “Maybe you need to try and let go a little,” she gently yet firmly started. “You’ve always been so close to Norman. Maybe this is your chance to just stand and breathe on your own, and just think about yourself a little.”

Norma thought about that. The impulsive side of her that was fueled by the negative adrenaline which always seemed to spring up whenever she and Norman’s relationship was mentioned wanted to react, to snap, _Well, all we’ve ever had was each other; of course this is hard for me_ , but she couldn’t bring herself to be snippy because she had no reason to lash out. Emma’s suggestion was wise advice indeed, Norma had to admit, and no nerves could be stuck when the teen had looked at her with nothing less than genuine desire for her well-being.

Letting out a small sigh, Norma absentmindedly began to worry a spot of material making up her black pants and cocked her head to the side in defeat. “I suppose you’re right,” she admitted. “I just don’t know _what_ to do now. I mean, there’s always taking care of the motel, not that there have been too many guests recently, and I’m still getting used to how much dust collects in the house – it must have something to with the age of it, at this point, I swear – but maybe I ought to try to find something that isn’t chores to fill my time. Pick up a new hobby or do something fun…”

As she trailed off, Norma suddenly became acutely aware, and then embarrassed, that she didn’t have any real friends to spend time with. The fallout with Christine Helden had left her without any reason to get dressed up, and another small wave of sadness washed over Norma when she thought about what things the shallow yet influential woman had probably told the town about her.

Trying to shake the newfound uneasiness in her gut off, Norma shrugged while saying, “I’ve been so busy taking care of Norman that I’ve never really explored the town thoroughly and discover all that it has to offer. Do you have any suggestions as where to look or what to do?” She felt a little silly, asking a mere teenager how she should best fill her time, but Emma wasn’t like other youth her age. _She knows the town better than you do anyways,_ Norma reminded herself while Emma thought. _She’ll give you good recommendations._

“Well,” Emma mused out loud. “There’s a cute candle shop off Davis street, and after becoming a regular customer, the store owner Emily will let you make your own bath bombs and bars of soap if you ask nicely. And I know at the community college right outside White Pine offers some painting classes for a small fee each winter, if that’s something you’d be intere- _Oh!_ ” She cut herself off, eyes widening as if undergoing an epiphany, and she straightened up in alertness.

“What?” Norma questioned, puzzled at what White Pine Bay had to offer that could have excited the young girl.

“The lights!” At Norma’s consistent state of confusion, Emma clarified. “The lights of winter, it’s this event downtown the town does every year. Honestly, nothing too exciting happens – it’s more like just a set time for the White Pine residents to socialize and enjoy all the pretty string lights that are hung up – but there’s a magical feeling that everyone creates and enjoys by being together. It’s either tonight or tomorrow – no, it’s definitely tonight. I think you should go.”

Norma wasn’t expecting to hear about the lights again today, but by the positive review of it, she started to reconsider her decision of absence. Flashes of her and Alex’s conversation from the morning resurfaced in her mind, the fresh, recent memory of his eager expression when he’d proposed that they attend, as if his smile hadn’t become a picture burned into her mind from the first time he’d given her a glimpse at the gentle, affectionate man he was beneath his badge. Before she considered what she was saying, the words “Yeah, that’s what Alex said too,” are uttered and paired with far-away, dreamy gaze, and by the time Norma snapped out of her short-lived reverie, all she could do was hope that Emma didn’t know who she was talking about.

But Emma wasn’t dumb, not by a long-shot, and when Norma hesitantly caught her eye, there was a grin a mile wide plastered on the girl’s face. If she hadn’t been sitting up straight in her bed before, she stopped slouching, then continued to ruin her posture by leaning forward and gasping, “Oh my gosh, Norma! I forgot that you got married!”

“Oh, it’s really no big-” Norma tried to brush off some of the excitement of the topic; then she realized what had been said. “Wait, what do you mean ‘ _forgot_ ’? How long have you known? And _how_? It’s been like, four days!” A mix of incredulousness and bewilderment took its grasp within and made itself known through a series of accented expressions which flitted across her face; and a small laugh of amusement met it in the space between Norma and Emma.

“Like I said, Dylan’s been keeping me in the loop.”

At Norma’s half-hearted “oh” of clarity, Emma reached out to take her hand. “Hey, it’s not a bad thing.” Then with a small smirk she tacked on, “It’s not like I didn’t see it from a mile away.”

“What?” Norma stared at her, the sound of her blood pumping starting to hammer too loud for comfort, because if Emma was hinting that it’d been obvious that she’d seen through her collected act when around Alex, ever caught her looking wistfully out the motel office window at room 11, then that meant her love for Alex wasn’t just all in her head. It meant that his unwavering, infinite attention and love for her truly had steadily been pouring out of his soul and into hers until there was no nowhere for her to run and hide other than into the truth which said _He loves you, too._

This truth terrified Norma, which confused her because wasn’t that the one thing she’d craved her whole life? To love and be loved unconditionally? Her history of being lucky with love was near nonexistent, though, and not only that, but the risk factor that she’d somehow screw everything up with the man who’d become everything to her as she to him haunted her. Sure, he’d seen her at her worst since she’d moved to White Pine Bay, and of course _he knows about the murders and still finds some way to love me_ , but what if- _What if he finds out about my past with my brother? When he finds out that he married someone so messed up as me, then what?_

This time, however, Emma looked just as startled as Norma did. “What do you mean ‘what’?” she gaped. “He’s been sweet on you for like, forever!”

That pessimistic part of Norma’s mind immediately reacted when hearing this. “Pfft,” she let out an unbelieving scoff, but try as she might, a smile that would only be appropriately labeled as silly was undeniably hers, dominating her head’s tiny shake of indigence. The eye-roll meant to emphasize the ludicrousness of the mere idea that Alex had liked her for a while turned playful as Norma thought about how every interaction, good and bad, that they’d shared had been a precursor to how they were beginning to open up to one another. 

In addition, Dylan’s words about how guys didn’t get married to share insurance came tumbling back. Just days ago Norma had brushed his words aside, but now... It was nearly borderline miraculous how cheerful Alex had made her in less than a week into marriage, all from possessing the perfect balance of the role of both listener and conversationalist, to the little things like offering to wash the dishes after dinner. A heat that she hadn’t known could exist inside her had been born when Alex had cupped her face and kissed her for the first time, and Norma knew she loved having that fire fed and its ability to burn away any rising insecurity which said nothing good had come out of moving to Oregon. 

“Well...” Norma mused, trailing off, heavily considering Emma’s words. And then when Emma asked her how marriage with Alex was, she couldn’t help but give in to that pleased emotion that matched her tell-tale beam, for it felt freeing to verbalize all the sweet things Alex had done in their short time together. After two other failed marriages it was like she finally had the chance to be proud of how her husband was treating her. She talked about their hasty wedding, breezing over the kiss – for she knew that she could analyze it to death given enough time – and giddily showed Emma her wedding ring. She told her how at-home Alex seemed to be settling in, and that it was nice to not have to be alone in that big house, his loud footsteps quickly becoming a welcoming sound. She shared how thoughtful of him it had been to take her out dinner since a honeymoon was obviously out of the question with the Norman situation still in play, but the minute the words were out, Norma found herself daydreaming about how wonderful being alone with Alex in a sunny location would be.

“Oh, listen to me ramble on like some teenage lovesick fool,” Norma cast her gaze down to the wood floor, unable to maintain eye contact as she felt the blush that had been fighting its way onto her face become victorious, for in the back of her mind as she talked about her new marriage, she’d been thinking about last night, how safe she’d felt in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and how loved she’d been under his touch as they seemed to, in a way, see each other in a whole new light as they became one.

Frowning she said, “I bet that if anyone else from town could hear me now, they’d shake their heads at me in disbelief, for everyone knows that Alex likes his privacy and would never be so disclosed with the general public about his personal life. Sure, they know he’s married now but other than tha- What? What are you looking so smug for?”

Norma’s confused and slightly accusatory expression was met with yet another taken aback one from Emma, who, against her own judgement, began to chuckle at Norma’s cluelessness, and from behind her hand she asked, “Did Dylan not tell you about what happened in the bakery yesterday?” 

“No, what? What happened?” Norma felt impatience bubbling up inside her, causing her to not bother explaining that while she and Dylan were on better terms than they’d been in a long time, they didn’t sit down and have nice little mother-son chats every night.

“Oh, it was kinda a big deal. I can’t believe you haven’t heard, because I bet that everyone’s talking about it by now.”

Norma swallowed nervously at this. Because Alex had ties with – or at least was known by – mostly anyone who had wealth and power in the town, _and_ because of his long-standing reputation as sheriff, ever since the word had gotten out that she and Alex had tied the knot, Norma had become like a small celebrity of the area. Being a naturally very social being, Norma enjoyed attention, at least she usually did, but the spontaneity of the whole occasion, along with the dark secret it was more than figuratively paying for, had made her uneasy and vigilant. In fact, while she had been grocery shopping, her nerves were allowed to manifest into paranoia for just a moment when she thought someone was staring, just to find out that that person was squinting in effort to read a sign behind her.

At Norma’s stern look for her to get to the point, Emma apologized and continued, “Dylan went back into town to get me my favorite blueberry muffins – he’s so sweet like that – and he told me that when he was paying, he heard someone say your name. He said that it was about how nobody even knew who you were and that ‘Alex could do so much better’ or some nonsense like that. And he was going to say something, but it turned out that he didn’t have to because the sheriff was _right there_ but out of whoever was gossiping’s eyesight. So then, get a load of this,” there was an excited glint in Emma’s eyes and satisfied smirk as well. “He abandoned his spot near the front of the line – and you _know_ how busy that baked goods store is around noon, especially with the tourists – all in order to get up close to that person’s face and tell them that they should think before spreading false rumors, that he loved who he married, _and_ that he wouldn’t pick anyone else even if given the chance.”

Norma blinked hard at this news, mouth opening and closing a few times as she struggled to form a coherent sentence in her head which could appropriately express her state of shock.

“Dylan stopped by some other places like the flower shop to get me those-” Emma said, gesturing to the large bouquet of flowers in the vase that sat on one of the bedside tables- “And he told me that by the time he left town, he’d heard four other people talking about what happened. Apparently this one redhead lady wasn’t too happy about it, but anyways, he says he’s pretty sure that nobody’s going to be saying anything bad about you, or at least not without double checking to see who’s around.

“I don’t know much about relationships,” Emma said quietly, now back to her calm, thoughtful demeanor. “But what I do know is that in my seven years of living in White Pine Bay, neither I, or anyone else for that matter, probably, has ever heard Sheriff Romero talk so openly and passionately about anyone. I’ve also never imagined he’d be much of a hugger, either, but there you two were that one day when he moved out. I saw it happen from the office.” There was a light layer of smugness heard in that last sentence. 

“Truthfully, I didn’t think it was ever going to happen, but thank goodness it did because it was driving me crazy how you two were dancing around your feelings for one another. So, that being said… I think that you should go to the lights tonight because I think that you’d not only have fun, but also that your husband wants you there with him.”

Norma started to stand up, Emma’s words the exact thing she’d needed to hear to finalize her decision, but then hesitated, torn between wanting to stay and talk some more or seeing the man who’d presumably announced his love for her in a coffeehouse. “Well…I would have to leave right now to make it in time, and I still want to hear about how everything went with the surgery-”

“I’ll tell you later; I _promise_ ,” insisted Emma, already settling back onto her pillows, book that had been abandoned now back in her hand as if she was prepared to fully ignore Norma if she didn’t leave. “I come home in three days, but the lights aren’t for another year. Please, if not for me, then will telling you that there’ll be funnel cake do the trick?”

⭑ ⭑ ⭑

Norma can’t deny that she’s glad she went. As she and Alex weave through the crowd – has it gotten busier since her arrival? She truly doesn’t know, for she’s been so preoccupied – she squeezes Alex’s hand a little tighter and smiles when she feels him reciprocate the gesture. Her hot toddy had warmed her up, and she thought that his enthusiasm to introduce her to everyone would have caused her to flush, furthering her internal temperature, but when she remembered the story Emma had told her, hearing the sentence _this is_ _my wife_ repeated over and over tonight only made her melt into a puddle of emotion. She couldn’t even be annoyed with him when he’d playfully pinched off tiny pieces of her funnel cake while she protested, for on his third successful attempt, instead of consuming the sugary dough himself, he’d held it out to her like it was a peace offering for his transgression, which left her with no choice but to giggle and let him feed her the last few bites of the snack.

A fluttering sensation fills her stomach when she recalls what took place just twenty minutes ago: raindrops of a glittering disco ball’s light danced in the air alongside her and Alex while they swayed, and when he’d spun her slowly and effortlessly under that white canopy only they inhabited, she wanted to stay there with him for forever, for she can’t remember the last time she’d created and experienced such a carefree, magical moment.

And it was when he’d welcomed her as she came back up from a surprise dip with an even sweeter surprise kiss that they’d unanimously decided to finish mingling with the town as quickly as possible and head home to resume what they’d started; so the pair now make their way to the side of the fair that constituted as both the entrance and exit to the festivities.

Out of the corner of her eye, Norma spots something that draws her attention away from leaving, and her sudden stationariness catches Alex off guard. He hasn’t let go of her hand and must halt as well as to not accidentally pull her along.

“Norma?” He follows her gaze that lands on a medium-sized pop up booth, like the ones seen at carnivals, only smaller, and he watches her observe a little girl trying to knock down a set of pins with a ball. He can tell why it grabbed her attention: not only is it the only stand of its kind, but it’s also placed on the festival’s grounds strategically so that anyone getting a hot dog from the nearby tent would stumble across it next.

Then he notices Norma subtly eyeing the many colorful prizes decorating the booth’s frame, and he feels a smile tug at his lips at the visual of her carrying one of those absurdly big stuffed animals, right before she murmurs an apology for stopping.

“Wait, wait-” Much like how he’d grasped her arm this morning, Alex reaches out to catch it and brings her back a few steps. “Let me win you something,” he nods in the stand’s direction, and Norma shakes her head.

She says, “Oh, you don’t have to do that”, but Alex immediately picks up that her choice of words haven’t hinted that she’s absolutely against the idea.

Placing a guiding hand on her back, he chuckles. “I want to, Norma. Please, it’s no trouble. Look, there’s barely anyone there; we’ll be first in line.” And then before she can protest any more – he doesn’t think she will, anyways – they’re standing in front of the lanky teenage boy running the game, and Alex is fishing out his wallet to pay the fee when Norma murmurs, “You know these games are rigged, right? Ball's probably weighted,” but Alex can tell that she’s not actually trying to dissuade him anymore. There’s a challenging aspect to her voice that he doesn’t want to win.

“Oh, they might be, but they're not impossible. Anyways, don't worry: I got great aim," Alex replies confidently.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Alex confirms while picking up the apple-sized ball. “Had to have one in order to stay in the army.” It’s with ease that he knocks down the pins, though he did have to admit that it was trickier than it looked.

He glances back at Norma, asking “Which one you want?”, unable to hide satisfaction with his victory, and she suddenly feels like a little kid. A small of twinge of sadness over the fact that it has taken her 40 years to get the opportunity to partake in of these games is quickly forgotten after being handed her choice that she shyly points to. 

The unicorn isn’t quite as large as it appeared once brought down to eye-level, but Norma holds it with both arms anyways, the softness of it immediately making her smile. When she peeks out from behind it’s sparkly pink mane, Alex is chucking, undoubtedly at how silly she must look, and his good-natured reaction is prompt to bring her lively attitude back. 

“I'll race you home!”

“Norma-”

She's already yards ahead of him, laughing as she skips as quickly as she can with her new possession in tow towards the parking lot. She takes a moment to look back behind her, and eager eyes lock with a brown pair that have been filling with undeniable love for their corresponding owner.

“And no cheating with any lights and sirens, Sheriff!”


End file.
